comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
William Lawton (ME-1)
The Glory Days (Vigilante Years Montaged) Pre-Vigilante *S.H.I.E.L.D. Days occur *Heroic Pilgrimage occurs The Rogues *Jack Hamill - The Joker *Frances Whitman - Harlequin *Pamela Isley - Poison Ivy *Victor Veidt *Robert Sionis - Black Mask / Kingpin I *Wesley Fisk - Kingpin II *Maria Mercedes - Kingpin III *Maxwell Dillon - Electro / Electrocutioner *Harvey Murdock - Two-Face *Waylon Conners - Killer Komodo *Vladimir Ranskahov - Rhino *Anatoly Ranskahov - Co-Rhino Allies *Dawn Beaumont - Catwoman *Cecily Dent *Rachel Van Dyne - Wasp *Bruce Wayne - Formerly Batman and Funder *Ted Kord - Formerly Blue Beetle and Armorer *Michael Holt - Armorer *Sophronia/Eudaimonia - A.I. Companion Major Events *Will debuts as Knight Owl on December 15th, 2019, at the age of twenty-five. Years Active *2019 - 2027 *Sporadic "Unconfirmed" sightings of "the Owl." **Debate on whether or not he is the ''Knight Owl, or a copycat. The Bird of Prey Returns (The Dark Knight Returns Part 1) '"I stopped going out at night because I realized I was getting angrier, and I'd do something really wrong. I really don't like hurting people, and I never enjoyed the notion or act of killing, but I'm human, and my species has evovled for millions of generations to kill each other, and I'll always have that in me no matter how hard I try to otherwise, so I stopped...and I miss it."' '"So? Get angry, feel that rage. I know you can control it, and deep down you do too. The world needs someone like to you to stand up as you do, and inspire others to do the same. I made you my champion. You are not Ares' champion, nor are you Zeus' or Hera's, you are mine. I know that in your greatest rage, you will still be just and wise. Your passion is what you are really supressing, and it the very thing that got you to put on the mask and go out at night, and it was the very thing that saved so many lives. do you think that becasue you are aware of your inner urges, you are somehow inable to draw the line, or that the lives you have saved no longer make the difference?"' Never Again The Apex Predator Returns (The Dark Knight Returns Part 2) '"You should have stayed retired, Vigilante."' '"And what, miss my chance to beat Surfer Dude and the mother of all Feminazis?"' '"What your tongue, I am an Amazon."' '"A bronze-age race with obsolete ethics and predictable tactics, I'm not impressed, much less intimidated, princess."' '"Did I ever tell you how I could still be an atheist after meeting the gods of two different pantheons? It's the whole perfect thing; infinite, inerrant beings that always do the correct thing; all the omnis and stuff. Anyway. I still call myself an atheist, to your face, because if you were a god, you would have known to not fuck with me or my planet."' The Legend of the Knight Owl Will Mean Nothing. At. All. Personality See Also: Inspector (role variant) '"You wanna know what it's like to be me? Fine, I tell you. I've cleansed my worldview of superstition since I was seventeen years old, and I have been surrounded by ignorant, arrogant, and malicious people of superstitious leaning ever since. The people think it's as wrong to be gay as it is murder or rape: more so actually, since their books hold up "heroes" who rape, pillage, and slaughter. As long as you rape, pillage, and slaughter under the command of the correct imaginary friend. Every single day I have to think of how I'm supposed to see the good in everyone, when the vast...vast majority of them hold to bronze age superstition that dehumanizes people who hold to different creeds, and love different people, and hold the idea that they deserve to suffer forever. Then there's all those people who cherry pick the "good stuff" and ignore the cruelty on the next page... or next sentence in many cases. I may not be good, but they're not either. I wonder if anyone is."' '"The fact that you think about this when others just accept and parrot things, proves your better than you give yourself credit for. You truly are a philosopher. You go through those thoughts every single day, and still chose to protect people, because you believe in the fundamental potential of humanity. I know it must be hard, harder than you've been willing to share. And not for nothing, but if any one person deserved to be called "good" it would be you. You see all the dirt and grime on humanity, and yet you preserve it anyway."' William Lawton's personality is not for the faint of heart. Growing up to enjoy being an outsider, Will developed an overt sense of humor in order to hide who he truly was from people, while getting his kicks with obscure sarcasm; he was known for his self-deprecation, observational and trivial jokes, and deadpan delivery, which was generally off putting to most people in his hometown He is a cynical man armed with a dry, acerbic, and above all, laconic wit, a brutal honesty and a lot of internalized rage. Sense of humor aside, Will is study of contrasts; he has moments in which he is utterly cynical, but has often expressed blatant optimism in moments others would have succumbed to despair; it's often pointed out that he would not dress up like an owl most nights if he was truly pessimistic. He is analytical and detail oriented, yet he also had an appreciation for the bigger picture as well. Will was an avid student of history, science, and philosophy. In his youth he was incredibly argumentative and passionate, but years of people viewing him as nothing more than an intolerant atheist (they preferred the words "lost one", infidel, “militant atheist,” etc) would lead to Will abandoning conversation for years, due to rarely finding people he could considered peers; the rarity of finding his peers left him protective of his mentors, and allies. Will's conflicting thoughts would eventually lead him to seeking death's cold embrace, which to his mind would be the end of life's unnecessary complications, but he's a soldier; he won't give up on life when he's found a cause that needs fighting for, and he had the misfortune of choosing a cause that will never truly come to fruition. Will is often seen as arrogant due to his largely dismissive nature towards people who disagree with him; he is almost always correct, and rejects people who offer opinion to counteract fact, a trait he once took the time to explain when he was younger, but no longer cares to. Will is a very angry person, as he always had an intuitive sense of fairness, and realizes that the rest of the world prefers an unfair system that benefits themselves; he often self-describes himself as a misanthrope, but beyond his critical nature of humanity, he harbors a deep love and admiration for what he knows humanity can be. He was known for his strict sense of honor in fighting, for which all of his mentors were all critical of, but undeterred, Will always fights fair, and he still wins all the same. Despite coming across as uncaring, with a complete disregard for social niceties, he would fight to protect those in his care, and he would react with devastation if harm befell them. He was known for a strong compassionate streak, talking a young adult from committing suicide, and assisting Dawn in her vendetta against Black Mask even after she had attempted to blackmail him. When she queried why he was continuing to help her, he replied by asking whether she thought "that I care for you so little that betraying me would make a difference?" Knight Owl showed less restraint than some of his fellow vigilantes, and he would get frank and physical with his enemies (although he noted he never did anything remotely close to what his country called “advanced interrogation”). However, he had a conflicted sense of morality and struggled with his inner darkness. While he sometimes voiced preconceptions about human nature, he often questioned his own judgement afterwards. Indeed, behind his cold exterior was a man who was extremely self-reflective, to the point where he questioned whether he was in fact a good man; this self-reflection prevented him from ever referring to himself as a hero for years. Will was not an expressively affectionate man, failing to return most peoples’ hugs, or protesting against them, believing they are meant for people one truly cares for, and also disliked holding hands with others. He was momentarily dumbfounded when Dawn Beaumont pecked him on the cheek in gratitude for saving her. When asked why, he said that he’s simply not accustomed to receiving tokens of affection from non-blood relatives. In general killing is against his moral code However, the he has expressed his willingness in the metaphor of Confucian philosophy: meaning he prefers to avoid it, as it is ideal, but he will not commit to a “no kill rule,” as his spiritual predecessor had, as that is limiting if a situation presents itself, where killing is the optimal option. Unlike many of his contemporaries who relied on allies to keep them grounded, Will had to rely on his own introspection and self-control from succumbing to his darker nature most of the time. After seeing him nearly snapping for the first time, Dawn once said she gained a whole new level of respect and concern simultaneously for him after watching rein himself in. By his own testament, he did not suffer fools gladly, and as such, he rarely repeated statements he recently spoke, and he abhorred explaining things he found to be so simple that they were nearly self-evident. Despite his grumpy nature, he got along well with children. They were even drawn to him, an odd fact he and his friends are stunned by. The Ritual Both in the original Owl's Nest and later the Batcave, Will had a ritual in which he'd play a fun song (e.g. Queen's Don't Stop Me Now or Stevie Wonder's Superstition) and dance (very poorly) while he suited up, or just did his detective work. He did this to remind himself that part of the reason he chose to be Knight Owl instead of a blandly clad vigilante or a legally employed law enforcement official is because he wanted to actually have fun doing it, considering he planned to be a vigilante as long as he could sustain it. And once they coupled, Dawn joined him during these rituals. From Vigilante to Hero '"He's not big on the popular term "superhero" or even "hero", but if someone claims to be a finer hero on this planet than William Lawton, they're lying."' '"A return to first principles in a republic is sometimes caused by the simple virtues of one man. His good example has such an influence that the good men strive to imitate him, and the wicked are ashamed to lead a life so contrary to his example. " - Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli (The inscription on the statue of Knight Owl)' Relationships Dawn Beaumont '"You won't let me in, you've got your armor back on."' '"I have no armor left. You stripped it from me, from the first day we met. I won't lie it pissed me off at first. I mean another girl work her way in so quickly into my mind. Had I even learned since the last one? But I've learned that you're more than that. We don't really need each other, and we're not the most expressive of people, but I want a partner, you want a partner. I think we can help each other out."' Will and Dawn (More accurately Knight Owl and Catwoman) have a complicated relationship. On one hand, they're both vigilantes, but on the other, they have entirely different motivations (e.g. Will wants to protect the innocent from predatory criminals, and Dawn wants to enrich herself of the ill-gotten gains of said predatory criminals), however they both cross into the other motivations as well on occasion (e.g. Dawn often shares the wealth she steals with others, and Will often claims to enjoy beating criminals on occasion, and fought Victor Veidt to prove his dominance as much as his responsibility to others). The cross paths with each other often, and initially did so with hostility, but they fairly quickly grew on each other and they began to flirt with one another. Over time they came rely on each other, valuing each other's company. However, both guarded their truest feelings from the other for years. Powers and Abilities Powers None (formerly) Will was unaltered Homo sapiens sapien, and as such, he lacked any superhuman powers for the beginning of his career. Artificially Enhanced Biology As he got older and his rogues grew stronger, as well as the fear that the Greek demigods would prove to be a threat, Will was transformed by using the serum Miraclo, and healing pod into a superhuman. Muscular Efficiency Will's musculature was modified into being almost perfectly efficient, much like other primates. Despite only gaining six pounds (all from the weight of the serum itself), He is now capable of lifting a ton with ease, and it was calculated he could possibly lift five tons under pressure. He can punch through concrete walls, and engage Demigods with ease. Super Senses Will was trained in the Checkmate, and more so by Shiva to hone his senses. By the time will donned his cape and cowl, he was capable of reading peoples' pulses by merely brushing his fingers across their wrists; he could adjust his eyes to darkness twice as fast as the average person, and he has honed his sense of hearing to be able to pick out important bits of sound while blocking out unimportant part. Most of these feats require focus, and are rarely done under stress. Abilities Peerless Close-Quarter Combatant Will is a master hand-to-hand fighter. He is a black belt in Taekwondo, self taught in Boxing, and scored the highest marks among S.W.O.R.D. recruits in S.H.I.E.L.D. combatives. In addition to S.H.I.E.L.D. combatives, Will learned combat systems from Rodrigo Corazón, Henri Ducard, and Shiva; he learned acrobatic tactics from Rodrigo Corazón; he learned a idiosyncratic admixture of Druken Monkey style Kung Fu, Krav Maga, Sambo, and Savate; as well as Shiva's admixture of multiple Kung Fu styles (Tiger, Leopard, Crane, Viper, Dragon) as well as Judo and Hapkido. After learning from all these masters of combat, lead to Will's highly individualistic fighting style that even Slade Wilson noted it is too complex to replicate. Will's sheer skill has enable him to best experienced Checkmate agents and super soldiers. After meeting him, even Batman concluded that he was the finest close-quarter combatant he encountered. Master Tactician and Strategist '"I beat you before I saw you."' '"Strategy lies in knowing your opponent or opponents better they know themselves: know their weaknesses, their strengths, but most importantly know your own. For me it often boils down to hitting first, and hitting hard."' Will is a trained tactician and strategist; first trained by the S.H.I.E.L.D., and later Henri Ducard, and later still by Shiva; Will is trained to take on multiple enemies, even a small army with incredible precision, efficiency and is noted to do so with "remarkable showmanship." He is trained to utilized unorthodox positions to take down enemies lethally or non-lethally; as a martial artist, Will is a very intimate and effective close-quarters strategist as well, to the point of preferring it. This sets him apart from other dubbed "Super Soldiers," and peak humans, as his sheer skill and intellect afford him advantages in fights. Indomitable Willpower '"I'd rather always fail, than never try, because no matter how bad things get: where there's a Will there's a way. Yeah I said it, and it's true."' The closest he gets to a "power" to speak of. Lawton is a very strong-willed person. No matter what he must overcome, he finds a way. He has struggled to balance his life as an ordinary member of society, and as a vigilante in a world of super powered beings. He is documented with overcoming great physical pain, damaged limbs, and even mental trauma. His supierors at S.H.I.E.L.D. noted of him, that he never gives up, he must be killed if he ever becomes a liability. His unstoppable determination has aided him in resisting all forms of temptation, telepathy, and engaging metahumans far beyond his physical capacity. Telepathic Resistance Will demonstrated the ability to repel telepaths; not only did he repel them, but he did with ease simply stating the words get out of my head. Intimidation Despite the seemingly ludicrous idea of dress like an owl and beating thugs up, Will is highly adept at the art of intimidation; Will prefers to intimidate the same way he leads: by example; Will uses his training and natural instincts as a predator in tandem with his unstoppable determination to create an environment of psychological warfare that few can overcome. He also uses reputation as an unbeatable combatant to weed out the weakest minded. Multilingual Will can fluently speak and write French, Polish, in addition to his native English; He is fluent Japanese and Chinese, but cannot write either. he can also somewhat speak Gaelic, but is not fluent. He uses in-cowl technology to translate languages as he hears them. He is known to attempt to speak the native language of a place he is at as a sign of respect. Weaknesses Analysis Paralysis "Analysis paralysis or paralysis of analysis is the state of over-analyzing (or over-thinking) a situation so that a decision or action is never taken, in effect paralyzing the outcome. A decision can be treated as over-complicated, with too many detailed options, so that a choice is never made, rather than try something and change if a major problem arises. A person might be seeking the optimal or "perfect" solution upfront, and fear making any decision which could lead to erroneous results, when on the way to a better solution." This is Will's greatest weakness, both as Knight Owl and as a person in general. SHIELD has noted that, of the four, Will's tendency to over-analyze is his only weakness that affects his ability to work optimally. Rage Partially due to his youth, and partially due to his passion, Will is sometimes prone to feeling intense rage. While it is reletively rare, sometimes Will's rage prevents him from using his skills properly, and opens himself up to mistakes. In addition to possible mistakes, Will's rage has also been demonstrated to lead Will to seriously harming an adversary, even possibly killing them; he stated that he hung up his cape and cowl because he realized his rage was growing, and he might seriously hurt or kill someone who didn't deserve it. Math While Will is a polymath in many subjects such as history, philosophy, political science, and biology; he is notably weak in the comprehension of Mathematics. He comprehends basic algebra and geometry, but cannot go much further than that. Females Perhaps on par with Analysis Paralysis, Females rank as a tremendous chink in Knight Owl's pseudo-feather armor. Covered best on the Romantic Life sub-section of the Personality section, females almost effortlessly cause Will great mental anguish. He finds the social stereotypes of males as perpetuated by females is offensive, and he finds it unfair that they can be as cruel as they like without a single repercussion. Paraphernalia Knight Owl Armor/Suit Will utilized several forms of clothing and body armor in the beginning of his career as a vigilante, but when Will returned to the states and "inherited" some shares in WayneTech, and became the main field tester for WayneTech inventions in Applied Sciences, Will made use of the prototype armor called DARPA Avian series Tactical Predator Modular Armor; the Avian series armor is a specially designed jumpsuit made from a modified version of the Pinnacle Armor designed Dragon Skin bodysuit (Will later nicknamed them "Owl feathers"); The fabric of the suit is interwoven with Kevlar (outer layer), Dragon Skin(core material), allowing it to reduce damage caused by bullets with relatively low velocity, such as pistol rounds and assault rifle rounds fired from long range, though it is relatively weak against bullets from closer ranges, as they maintain a faster velocity, and more power, and shrapnel from 12 feet. It has a weight of 4 pounds (unloaded) and a thickness of 8 millimeters (1/4 inches). Due to it's light weight, and the special materials it is made from, the wearer's movements are nearly silent. The armor was tested to maintain core body temperatures down to 15 degrees Fahrenheit with the hood up, and as high as 110 degrees. the wearer could go ”from Rothera to the Sahara” and stay relatively comfortable. The outer layer of the Kevlar was treated with a polymer fiber similar to the coating on stealth aircraft: matte-black, slightly rough to the touch for maximum light absorption. The micro-roughened exterior partially defuses light. About 30% of whatever photons strike the surface gets trapped, if only for a split second, but enough to diffuse them. Bottom line: The suit allows the wearer to blend in with the shadows and darkness very well. The synthetic, glossy material and most of Will's equipment are often a very dark color, almost black when viewed from a shadowy place, though upon closer inspection, the suit itself is actually a dark gray. The Avian series is the most modular system of all the DARPA Tactical Predator Armors and is modifiable to the way the operator would feel comfortable. It can also be worn in conjunction with different tactical equipment and clothes. It was later equipped with modified repulsar boots for actual flight capablities. The Cowl Knight Owl's cowl was designed from a prototype flight helmet for both pilots and paratroopers; the display would be tailored to display the information relevant to either the jumper or pilot; as a former paratrooper himself, Will chose to modify the paratrooper version. Will and Lucius Fox modified the helmet to add advanced audio receptors, affectionately called "Great Owl Horns." The on helmet goggles were heavily modified with enhanced zooming faculties, night vision, thermal vision, and sonar vision; the sonar vision capability is used in a similar fashion as night vision; as night vision amplifies any available light, the sonar vision utilizes any sounds made to provide the location of anyone or anything even if it's behind a wall. The cowl was also modified with a mouthpiece, that also functioned as a gas mask, and could also be used to disguise Will's voice. The cowl was also outfitted with taser countermeasures to prevent any unwanted removal of the cowl. Collapsible Bladed Gauntlets Will and Lucius co-engineered a modified version of the bladed gauntlets he wore in his time with the Chaste; in order to avoid undue injuries to himself, or the criminal he may be fighting, both men decided to make the blades collapsible; it was later modified to be fired as well. These blades are strong enough to break Katanas, lead pipes, and even some gun barrels with the proper amount of force. Will had both gauntlets outfitted with grapple launchers, which, Like Batman's grapnel gun before, allowed Will to vertically ascened buildings or just dangle from the ceiling if desired.. The gauntlets also contain hidden blades that pivot and become daggers when need be. He would later modify one of the gauntlet blades further, replacing it with what he called a "Phantom Blade," which was basically a miniature crossbow that fired blades that, while nonlethal, could contain tranquilizers. "Memory Fabric" Gliding Cape Memory Cloth was one of Lucuis' brainchildren, designed as a cheaper and more effective alternative to Falcon's wings; with no current running through it, the memory cloth funtions as a cape made of a flexible fabric, with a nylon outer layer, it also had "velvety" quality of the outermost layer; the material is also water and fire resistant When a current is run through the memory cloth from electrical triggers within either gloves; the loose molecules realign and the cloth tenses up and becomes a rigid shape and the shape can be altered to whatever use as long as it has a skeletal frame to mimic; Will and Lucuis made a winged frame that was similar to owl feathers. "The Heavy" "The Heavy" is a specialized Knight Owl armor designed for extended flight, and enduring the vacuum of space. It utilizes Michael Holt's repulsar technology, and Samuel Wilson's Wingpack. Multi-Purpose Rife (M.P.R.) Before Will became Knight Owl, and even before Bruce became Batman, Morgan Holt invented a collapsible rifle designed to have multiple settings for the military. It was then named the Multi-Response Rifle, but the military had no interest in an exclusivly non-lethal weapon that costed more than any other rife on the market to make and maintain. When Bruce Wayne decided to become Batman, he added an two additional features the rife and redubbed it the Multi-Purpose Rife. The Rife has a stun setting that fires slow traveling bullets that stun the victim; a sticky explosive setting that fires tiny balls of explosive gel with a modifiable timer, a sleeper dart setting, a sleeping gas setting, and an EMP setting that fires a ball of adhesive gel similar to the explosive gel that contain a tiny EMP device. The Aegis Armor ? I'm not sure I'll do this, because it might overshadow the necessary human aspect to Will defeating Triton and Aristomache, but I like the lore of the Aegis, so I might include it. It might just be the gauntlet pictured on "The Owl" suit, or a separate armor that I'm still looking for. 'UPDATE': The plan is to find somebody who can make really good models, to make a Knight Owl suit based on the Arkham Knight Batsuit, which in canon, is called the Aegis, because it's far above the previous suit, and Will wants to make a jab at Athena and the Olympians. I just need to find said artist, and I want this so bad I will pay for it, within reason. Trivia *William is the anglicized form of the Saxon name Wilhelm; "Wil" meaning "of the will or desire" and "helm" meaning protection, typically understood as "Vehement Protector" **He actively suppresses any attempt to call him "Bill" or "Billy." *Milton Kahn is the combination of the first and last names of the creators of Batman: Milton "Bill" Finger, and Robert Kahn aka Bob Kane. *François-Wolmar Diderot is a triple reference: **François is French name meaning "free man"; **Wolmar is the name of a character in Jean-Jacques Rousseau's novel Julie, ou la nouvelle Héloïse, the character is thought to be a reference to fellow philosophe Paul-Henri Thiry, Baron d'Holbach, an Enlightenment philosophe who wrote on atheism and materialism. **Diderot is the surname of Denis Diderot, who, like Baron d'Holbach, wrote on atheism and materialism. *Malcolm Tucker is a reference to the character Maclom Tucker, played by Peter Capaldi on the British comedy series ''The Thick of It, and it's movie In the Loop. *Nicholas Angel is a reference to the character Nicholas Angle, played by Simon Pegg, from the British comedy movie, Hot Fuzz. *Of his five aliases, only two of them are official fake identities: François-Wolmar Diderotm and Milton Kahn. The others have been either been assumed for him (e.g. he was assumed to be James Bourne based on what they had heard of him), or he made them up on the spot (e.g. picking Malcolm Tucker and Nicholas Angle simply because he enjoyed the characters). *Shiva's nickname for him is Fukurō (ふくろう), which means Owl. *He was given the nickname Themistocles because of their similarly large ambitions (Themistocles' for status, Will's for global justice), their pragmagtic genius, tactical brilliance, as well as the fact that Will believes in making a lawful system worthy of the people, and the name Themistocles literally means "glory of the law." Will admitted that he loved the nickname, as he admired Themistocles. *He hates the word "Caucasian," and refuses to refer to himself as one. *His voice is often described as "mechanical," "blunt," "smug," "harsh," "eerily calculative," and "above all laconic" both as Knight Owl and in his natural tone of voice, though it has also been described "imposing," "authoritative," and even "charismatic" by people he intends to lead. As he got older it would be describe as "tired." *He earned his nom de gurre in two different ways: **The first was the nickname "Night Owl", which he gained throughout his life for rarely sleeping, and doing so mostly during the day. **He also was called "The Owl" due to his excellent peripheral vision. *When asked who he'd like to play him in a biopic of his life, Will claimed he wanted Tom Hardy or Charlie Cox to play him, although he thinks Tom Hardy and Charlie Cox look far better. **After saying that, he was immediately told that he looked more like Edward Norton; he doesn't see it. *The subtitle "My Ithaca, My Penelope," references the completion of Knight Owl's own Odyssey from a soldier without a cause, to a hardened vigilante, to legendary hero. In addition it also references Dawn's official status as Will's Penelope. **Humorously (and coincidentally I swear it), the name Penelope has a avian etymological origin: The origin of her name is believed by Robert S. P. Beekes to be Pre-Greek and related to pēnelops (πηνέλοψ)3 or pēnelōps (πηνέλωψ), glossed by Hesychius as "some kind of bird" (today arbitrarily identified with the Eurasian Wigeon, to which Linnaeus gave the binomial Anas penelope), where -elōps (-έλωψ) is a common Pre-Greek suffix for predatory animals; however, the semantic relation between the proper name and the gloss is not clear. In folk etymology, Pēnelopē (Πηνελόπη) is usually understood to combine the Greek word pēnē (πήνη), "weft", and ōps (ὤψ), "face", which is considered the most appropriate for a cunning weaver whose motivation is hard to decipher, so either Dawn is "Catbird," an incredibly hilarious and unintential reference to Catwoman's "Catbird" identity in Gothtopia, or she's clever and hard to discern her motivation, as Catwoman always is. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Alternate Earth-9603 Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Vigilantes Category:Checkmate (Alternate Earth-9603) Category:Law Enforcement Officials Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapon Improvisation Category:Martial Artists Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Miraclo Users (Alternate Earth-9603) Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Multilingual Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Optimal Finesse Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Geniuses Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Tactical Analysis